


Love Every Little Thing

by admiralandrea



Series: Born to Love You [2]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Boat Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: Sam takes Callen on vacation after a string of difficult cases.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Born to Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185545
Kudos: 12





	Love Every Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as "An Amazing Feeling", so slight spoiler for S2 Ep6 "Stand-off" and also S3 Ep3 "Backstopped". Written for the "Holiday fic" square of my trope bingo card.

“Where are we going?” Callen asked, voice almost a whine.

Sam spared him a brief, exasperated glance. “I told you G, away.”

“Yeah but where? And why?” Callen asked.

“Why?” Sam asked rhetorically. “I’ll tell you why G. We’ve been working flat out on back to back cases for the last month and we can’t sustain that pace. We need a break; we’re not super human, not even you.”

Callen pouted at that, but didn’t interrupt. “As to where, it’s a surprise. You’ll find out soon enough. And pouting won’t help,” Sam added.

“I don’t pout!” Callen said indignantly.

“The expression on your face would suggest otherwise,” Sam told him.

Callen turned away from his partner to look out his window, watching the L.A. traffic crawl by. “How much longer?” he asked a minute later.

Sam sighed. “You’re not six G. We’ll get there when we get there. Why don’t you try and sleep?”

“I thought you just reminded me I wasn’t a kid,” Callen retorted. “I don’t need nap time like a toddler.”

“No but I also know you didn’t sleep at all the last two days,” Sam pointed out. “You were too busy co-ordinating the search and rescue and even when I took a break, you kept going.”

Callen huffed. “Not like I’d sleep anyway,” he said.

“I know G,” Sam told him gently. 

Having Kensi missing at the hands of a crazed sailor amped up on some whacked out methamphetamine style drug had been hard on all of them, but Callen had taken it hardest because he was the one who’d been with her when she was taken. He considered the fact that he’d been knocked unconscious to facilitate the kidnapping a poor excuse.

It had been a relief to all of them when they’d eventually found her relatively unscathed by the experience. Once they had done basic clean up at the scene and Kensi was on her way to hospital with her partner to get checked out, Hetty had informed them they could still take the two weeks of vacation time they had planned. Of course there had been paperwork to take care of first, but Hetty had taken pity on them and let them go after they’d completed their initial after action reports.

“Look G,” Sam said. “It’ll take another thirty minutes to get there, so take one of your power naps and when you wake up, we should be arriving.”

Callen shrugged at that, but then nodded and squirmed around in his seat so that he was more comfortable. Sam watched him as they were at a stop light and moments later his partner’s breathing had changed, indicating he had dropped off, much to Sam’s relief. 

*

True to his word, half an hour later Sam pulled into the parking lot at Rainbow Marina in Long Beach. As soon as the car stopped Callen opened his eyes and looked around, stretching as he tried to work out where they were.

“A marina?” he asked. “Long Beach,” he added a second later and Sam suddenly remembered his partner had once lived on a boat here. “Why are we here Sam?”

Sam opened his door. “Come on,” he said, heading for the trunk to grab his bag.

Callen grumbled to himself as he followed suit. “You do remember that I hate surprises don’t you?” he said more clearly, as he took out his own go bag.

Sam shook his head in fond exasperation. “Surprises aren’t always bad G. I think you’ll like this one.”

Callen slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Sam towards the slips. A pin number got them through the security gate and Sam led the way down to the final slip, where their objective was moored. 

“You rented a boat?” Callen asked, as he took in the large yacht in front of them. Then he noticed the name and looked at Sam. “It’s called Clarabelle?”

Sam blew out a breath. “It used to be called Buddy,” he admitted. “But that was a pretty lame name for a yacht.”

“Wait, you bought Tracy’s yacht?” Callen asked. “How the hell did you pull that off?”

Sam shrugged. “I know a guy who knows a guy. Don’t worry, it was all done through aliases,” he added.

“That wasn’t the first thing on my mind,” Callen admitted. “How did you get it here from Florida?”

Sam smiled at that. “Gibbs,” he said simply. “I called him up, told him what I needed, he was happy to help.”

“Why was Gibbs happy to help you?” Callen asked suspiciously. He still hadn’t made any move towards getting on the yacht. When Sam didn’t answer immediately, Callen turned towards him. “Sam?”

“Happy birthday G,” Sam said, almost holding his breath as he waited for his partner’s reaction.

Callen looked gut punched, clearly at a loss for how to take that bit of information. Sam moved closer to him and put a hand on his arm, concerned by the dazed look on his partner’s face.

“G?” he asked anxiously, worried now.

Callen shook his head and bit his lip. “This, it-it’s too much Sam,” he said.

Sam put his arm round Callen’s shoulders. “No it’s not G,” he argued softly. “It’s nowhere near enough.”

“But the cost!” Callen pulled away and paced around to look down the length of the yacht again.

Sam snorted. “It was way less than you’re imagining G. Like I said, I know a guy.”

Callen shook his head again but didn’t argue any further, much to Sam’s relief. “And the name?” he asked quietly, obviously having his suspicions.

“Yeah, I thought it was an improvement over ‘Buddy’,” Sam told him. “And Clarabelle seemed like a more suitable alternative than Clara.”

Callen made a pained noise and bent over, hand going to his face. Sam dropped his bag and pulled his partner into his arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay G,” he soothed. “If you don’t like it, we can just as easily change it again.”

Callen shook in Sam’s embrace and he could feel a damp patch quickly spreading on his shirt. He didn’t say anything though, just held on, relieved they were in a spot where there were no cameras or prying eyes.

*

A few days later, Callen lay naked face down on a towel on the upper deck of the ‘Belle as he’d taken to calling the yacht. It felt more comfortable to him. He was more relaxed than he could ever remember, anchored as they were out to sea with no way for anyone to approach without them being warned. 

Light footsteps alerted him to his partner’s approach, but Callen didn’t move, he was enjoying the sun too much to move unless he had to.

“Hey.” A foot nudged against his own and Callen grunted in acknowledgement.

Sam moved to block the sun and Callen grunted again, this time in displeasure. He hid his smile as he thought he’d been reduced to a caveman, with all the monosyllabic grunting he was doing.

“Time to move G,” Sam told him, sounding serious, though Callen knew he was still smiling, because he enjoyed seeing Callen so relaxed.

Callen sighed and stretched, just because he knew Sam would appreciate the view and sure enough, he heard a strangled noise from his partner, which made him smirk. He rolled smoothly to his feet and crowded into his Sam’s space. Sam looked amused, but came willingly when Callen tugged him into a kiss that quickly got heated.

When Sam broke it off, Callen whined and Sam chuckled. “I meant it G, time to get out of the sun.” 

Callen knew he was pouting, but allowed his partner to guide him below decks, to the stateroom they were using. It was dimly lit and cool inside and Callen sighed a little as Sam led him to the en suite bathroom and into the shower.

Sam didn’t seem to mind his pre-verbal state, as he stripped off the shorts that were his only item of clothing. Callen leaned against the wall, blatantly ogling him as Sam joined him in the cubicle, appreciating the miles of dark skin and firm muscles on display. Both of them were already half-hard and Callen knew it wouldn’t take much to get them all the way there.

Sam reached for the shower gel and came closer. Callen didn’t quite understand why his partner enjoyed washing him so much, but he did, so Callen let him. Anything that made Sam happy was a good thing.

Callen stood passively, letting Sam move him as he wanted, until two large hands came to rest on his ass and then he moaned. Sam laughed behind him, but it wasn’t nasty, he knew how much Callen liked being touched there. 

Fingers drifted to his hole and Callen spread his legs in invitation. “How do you feel?” Sam asked, one finger tip rubbing just inside.

Callen sighed, head dropping down. He mustered up words from somewhere. “Fine,” he muttered. Well, a word at least.

Sam hummed behind him and the finger slid all the way inside, making Callen groan in appreciation. Since the first time he’d let Sam fuck him, on this very yacht, he’d quickly come to love it and he could admit to himself at least, that it was one of his favorite things. 

One finger quickly became two, then three, filling and stretching him ready for Sam’s big cock. Callen moaned again and spread his legs further, letting the shower wall hold him up. His own cock was aching for attention, but he ignored it in favor of what Sam was doing, as his partner slowly penetrated him.

They both groaned as Sam slid all the way inside, bottoming out deep in his ass. “God G,” Sam’s voice came out deep and strangled and he held position, waiting for Callen to let him know he could move.

“Do it,” Callen gritted out, clenching down around the hard length inside him.

Sam groaned again and shifted his grip on Callen’s hips. Then he pulled back, before quickly pushing inside again, immediately setting a hard, fast rhythm of thrusts. Callen slumped forward so that his weight was on his arms, rather than his hands and immediately cried out as the change in position meant Sam’s next stroke hit his prostate.

Sam grunted at that and sped up even more. Callen wanted to stroke himself now, but couldn’t get a hand down in this position. “Please,” he gasped.

A moment later, one of Sam’s hands released a hip and snaked around to grasp his cock firmly. Callen shouted at the feeling and just like that, he was coming hard, surprising himself. Sam held on tight, riding out the waves of orgasm buried deep in his ass, milking Callen’s cock for all it had to give.

When Callen was done, he was shaking and breathing hard. Sam released his cock, but stayed still, giving him more time to recover.

“G,” he said after a while.

“Yeah,” Callen gasped and Sam’s hand went back to his hip, gripping tightly again and his thrusting resumed, fast and hard once more.

Callen let the wall continue to hold his weight as his partner chased his own release, until he stilled with a loud cry and came inside him. Callen clenched down hard, wanting to make it as good for Sam as his partner had made it for him.

After a while, Sam’s weight landed against his back, making Callen ‘oof’ at the feel of him. “Sorry,” Sam muttered and he shifted slightly so Callen could still breathe. Callen reached back and patted him, accepting the apology, happy to wait him out.

Eventually Sam pulled out slowly, making Callen wince where he couldn’t be seen. He was definitely feeling it now.

Sam turned him around and studied him closely, so Callen dragged him into a kiss. “’m fine,” he mumbled against his partner’s mouth, before pushing his tongue inside to get a taste.

Sam made a scoffing noise that quickly turned to a groan of appreciation, so Callen figured he’d gotten away with it for now.

Sam didn’t let the kiss last for long though, breaking it gently to guide Callen under the shower heads once more. Callen let his partner move him around again, getting them both clean to his satisfaction, before Sam turned off the water and guided him back out of the cubicle.

Callen was swaying on his feet, tired now and passively stood there while Sam dried them both off quickly with big soft towels, then followed him through to the state room, where he was guided beneath cool cotton sheets. He dropped off to sleep almost immediately, not even aware of his partner joining him in bed.

*

When they finally made it back home, Callen agreed to meet up with Kensi. She suggested a coffee shop near the beach in Venice and he met her outside.

“You look like you got some sun,” Kensi observed as she handed over a cup to him.

Callen sniffed it and smiled when he realized it was his favorite flavor of tea. “I’ve been undercover at a tanning salon,” he said.

Kensi laughed at that. “You wish!”

Callen laughed as well, pleased they could joke around. “Do you want to walk?” he asked, indicating the beach.

“Yeah,” Kensi agreed, turning serious again and they both kicked off their shoes as they reached the sand.

They walked in silence for a while, sipping their beverages and Callen liked the fact they could do that. He rarely felt relaxed in anyone else’s company, unless it was Sam, but he’d known Kensi a few years now and he could admit, at least to himself, he felt what he thought might be brotherly feelings for her.

“So,” Kensi finally broke the silence and he turned his head to observe her. He didn’t say anything; she had requested the meeting.

There was a long pause and then Kensi laughed. “Why is this so hard?” she asked, shaking her head, then raising a hand before Callen could speak, not that he knew what to say. “I just wanted to make sure there were no hard feelings between us.”

“Why would there be?” Callen asked with a frown, genuinely confused by the question.

She frowned as well. “You got a concussion trying to protect me from being taken.”

“That’s kinda my job Kens,” he said.

“Why, because I’m a girl?”

Callen snorted. “Hardly. I know you can kick my ass if you put your mind to it. Hell, you can give Sam a run for his money on a really good day. It wouldn’t make a difference if it was you or Deeks or Sam. If I’m partnering you, then my job is to have your back and I didn’t do that when Hector took you.”

Kensi sighed and gestured to a nearby rock formation. Callen nodded and they headed that way to sit down.

“So I’m feeling guilty you got hurt when I was taken and you’re feeling guilty you got hurt and let me be taken?” she asked.

Callen snorted. “When you put it like that, sounds kinda stupid doesn’t it?”

Kensi laughed. “I guess it does,” she agreed.

“So how about we both agree that everything that happened was Hector’s fault and we’re good?”

Kensi smiled. “I like the sound of that.”

Callen smiled back at her. “Good. Now how about we both call our partners and meet somewhere for dinner?”

“That sounds even better.”

So they both pulled out their cells and made the arrangements, then headed back along the beach arm-in-arm with an easy camaraderie, both glad things were back on an even keel between them.


End file.
